Small flight vehicles, such as glide bombs and precision guided munitions, benefit from the use of deployable wings to help control the flight vehicle after the flight vehicle has been launched while being contained within the body of the flight vehicle during launch. The wings and the mechanisms that deploy the wings need to be light weight to increase the efficiency of the flight vehicle, inexpensive because the flight vehicle will likely be destroyed at the end of the flight, and reliable to ensure deployment of the wings occurs and the flight vehicle is able to carry out the flight with accuracy and dependability.